Greetings I am Sans
by Onnudi777
Summary: When Chara died, they thought that they would stay dead. They didn't expect being brought back to life as a skeleton and Certainly didn't expect to being taken under the wing of W.D. Gaster. My first fanfic so I will welcome constructive criticism.
1. a lot of rushing due to a noob writer

_I remember everything on that day. My vision fading as I died. The rush of power as my soul fused with Asriel's. The sensation of passing through the barrier. The warm light of the sun._

 _Pity the humans had to shatter the beauty with their screams._

 _"Get out of here monster!" The only monsters here are you._

 _"It killed that child, now it's coming for us!" You're damn right we are._

 _Arrows and rocks rained down on us as the people in my village scrambled away in fear. Funny thing for the second deadliest species in the world to do if you asked me. But we weren't there for that._

 _'Azzy, remember that we need seven souls to break the barrier! In fact, if you don't want to fight then I've got at least six that might not give us souls but still deserve to die.'_

 _No response. The pain was starting to ramp up and I vaguely recognized the sound of a rifle being loaded. Chaos was descending even quicker than our HP. Desperation kicked in._

' _AZZY, WE HAVE TO FIGHT BACK! IF WE DON'T WE'RE GOING TO DIE!' then I finally started listening to him._

 _'Chara, please, anything but this! We can find something else to break the barrier, we can figure out another way, but please, not this!'_

 _I stopped. What was I thinking, dragging Azzy into this? Even since the beginning, I had assumed what he wanted. He didn't want revenge. He didn't want humanity to die. That was what I wanted._

 _So now, when it was far too late, I let him do what he wanted._

 _I watched as he gently shifted my corpse in his arms, gave the humans a sad smile and headed back to the mountain, with dust drifting off us like snow. We only managed to walk to a nearby river before we collapsed. Silently, I listened to my brother's soft sobs as a lump formed in my throat, and as everything went black I accepted the facts that laid before me since the start of this day._

 _Asriel will die._

 _And it's all my fault_

Many Years Later...

The dump was far from a glamorous location. But W.D. Gaster, Head Royal Scientist of Monsterkind, would be lying if he said that it didn't provide about half of the equipment he needed when making some of his most groundbreaking inventions. Plus, it was free.

It was during one of his visits to the Dump when he made quite a find: a human's remains.

Admittedly there wasn't much of it, it was quite literally just bare bones, but Gaster knew that within these remains is a gold mine of information about humans, and most importantly, their souls.

And if it didn't contain anything, then at least the unfortunate nameless human deserved a proper burial. So he inched it out of the trash and with the skeleton in tow, headed straight to his lab.


	2. slightly less rushing, but still bad

3QUIT CONTINUE

 _I was in the middle of a black abyss. My gaze wandered around my surroundings, as my mind tried to make sense of my lack of senses. My heartbeat went faster as I strained against whatever was holding me down. It felt like hours had passed by._

 _I didn't stop struggling. What was I struggling so hard for? I was filled with something. It was like a fire that refused to be put out. Anger? No, I don't think so. Discomfort? Surprisingly, no. The need to urinate? Okay, now that's just stupid.._

 _"_ _Chara, come on! Mom made us a butterscotch-cinnamon pie! If you don't hurry up, I'll eat your slice!"_

 _Heh, I would love one of Mom's pies right now. Plus some of Dad's golden flower tea. Man, that would be awesome._

 _"_ _Chara, I don't think this is a good idea anymore."_

 _"_ _How did he get so ill? My healing magic doesn't even seem to be working on him."_

 _"_ _We can't kill them, we just can't."_

 _'_ _I'm so sorry.'_

 _'_ _Azzy? Azzy where are you'_

 _My breath got even faster.' He's not here. Why isn't he here?!'_

 _I expected myself to assume the worst. I expected that I would break myself. I did not expect this single, HOPEful thought._

 _'_ _Maybe, just maybe, he survived?'_

 _And the fire blazed. It blazed and roared as I thrashed and yelled. It burned brighter and brighter. I saw a heart float out of my chest and I watched in curiosity as the heart became inverted and white._

KNOWING THAT YOU WILL DO ANYTHING IN YOUR POWER TO MAKE SURE THAT ASRIEL SURVIVED, **FILLS YOU WITH DETERMINATION**.

QUIT 3 **CONTINUE**

 _Suddenly, the void went white…_

…and I just happened to wake up at the exact moment I rolled off cot I was laying on and unintentionally kiss the floor. How lovely. For a moment I considered to just stay there sprawled out unceremoniously and fall asleep, but I decided against that because dear god the floor was FREEZING. I sighed before pushing myself off the very cold, tiled floor. Which was the perfect time to learn that I forgot how to walk, and I proceeded from there with the grace of a drunk elephant.

'Okay, you can do this Chara. Just one foot in front of the other. Left. Right. Left. Right. Dear god I sound like the guy that narrates those push up tests my gym teacher had us do.' Slowly, I shuffled to a wall and leaned on it to rest for a bit, then banged my head on said wall for not just standing up and resting on the cot like a smart person. 'Golly I'm stupid.' I decided to look around the room. Its walls were white with some paint peeling off here and there. The floor was wooden and surprisingly clean. The entire half of the room was filled with boxes. In short, it was a mess.

'What…'

Not that it mattered anyway, cause what was really getting my attention was my hands. My BONEY hands. I don't mean that they were frail or thin, I mean it was literally bones. Just, bones.

'the…'

No flesh, nothing. That was also when I noticed my arms and legs as well and I started to feel a bit light headed. In a desperate hope that I would find some skin or muscle, I tore off my sweater, not even being careful about my gold necklace. Ribs. No lungs, no heart, nothing except for my strange, white, inverted soul.

'CEEEEEEENNNNNNNSSSSSOOOOOORED'

That was when my mind gave up on my impossible body. However, if I was paying attention to what was happening around me, I would've noticed a skeleton with two big cracks on his face. I also would've wondered how he was able to come in from the gray door that appeared out of nowhere. Unfortunately, I didn't notice, mainly because I was too busy PASSING OUT.

Meanwhile, Gaster is confused on why the corpse he brought in was laying on the floor half-naked.


	3. chara gets a barely understandable lisp

"There. Just like when I found it." Gaster mumbled as he set the corpse back onto the cot, sweater and all. "No, wait…" He shifted the gold necklace it was wearing into the center of its chest before giving a nod of satisfaction. "There." After fully making sure it wasn't haunted (he actually left some offerings for the ghost just in case), he left through the gray door he made appear just to see his son run into his arms excitedly.

"HI DAD! WHAT ARE YOU WORKING ON? CAN I SEE?" Gaster's eyes widened before his eyelids fell flat in understanding. Ah, it seemed as if the babysitter already left. No wonder Papyrus looked antsy.

"No, not yet. I still haven't done anything to it yet. Since you're here, how about we go get some nice cream? It's been awhile since I've spent some good quality time with you." Gaster said wearing a gentle smile. Beaming brightly, Papyrus ran of laughing joyfully with his father in tow. Pity. This was around the time I finally woke up again.

'Wha…? Man, I had such a weird dream that…' My thoughts cut off then when my vision stopped being blurry and I got a hold of my surroundings. I let out a groan. 'Oh dog gammit. Why? WHY?' Because me in laboratory. Me not actually dreaming. And me defiantly not happy about this. With a weary sigh, I got off of my cot again (when was I put back on in the first place?) and this time keeping my hand on it for physical support ( 'cause why would I use a cot as mental support? At this point I had to get THAT ridiculous image out of my head) I decided to test myself on what I still remembered how to do. Can I lay down? Yes. Can I sit? Doing that right now on the floor ( GOD what is it made out of? Ice cubes?) Can I stand? Sorta. Can I walk? I guess but I wouldn't call it walking. Can I tap dance? No and screw you ADHD.

After quote unquote "walking" around and observing everything in the room purely out of boredom, I looked back at the strange, gray door and wondered if I could use that to get out of this room. Wait, what's with that confused look? Remember when I said how -for-Hands made the door to get in this apparently unenterable room, and then made the door disappear when he went out? Don't remember me saying the last part? Good, I would've been worried if you did. You know, 'cause it never happened? Anywho, a quick twist of the knob and the door opened into a short hallway. The walls and ceiling were made out of something metallic and the lovely tiled floor was freezing as always.

"DAD?" I jolted at the sound of this new voice, before turning back to where I got out and found out that NOW the door disappeared. 'Ugh, what a pain in the neck.' I sighed. I also managed to get plowed by a small, white, boney blur, who's name I will learn later is Papyrus. Back to me getting plowed. My head went one way, my legs went the other, and I suddenly became the cushioning for the kid who invited me to a one second match of surprise wrestling. Thankfully, the floor happened to make a very effective icepack for all the new bruises I obtained.

"OH, SORRY! I THOUGHT YOU WERE SOMEONE ELSE. WHO ARE YOU? I'M PAPYRUS!" 'Geez , talk about energetic.' Just as I opened my mouth to tell him my name and prepared myself from the onslaught of questions he'll definitely ask, I realized that I haven't uttered, yelled, or whispered a single word since I first woke up. My eyebrows (bone-brows? Eh I dunno.) furrowed before I gave a small shrug. 'Well, now let's see how I sound as I attempt to answer Papyrus's (I like that name, has a real nice ring to it) question'.

"A…A…" Wow! I sound like crap! Papyrus looked at me with a concerned expression and I gave him the universal 'wait a sec' gesture. 'Maybe if I think it out, I'll say it perfectly. Always works when I'm dreaming.' In my head I thought about what I was gonna say. 'Sorry, I can't talk very well…' Yeah, that sounds good. I took a deep breath. "S…aN…" My not-eyelid twitched, 'The heck was that?'

"SANS? OH! NICE TO MEET YOU SANS!" I opened my mouth to correct him, but thought against it seeing how the first two attempts went. 'Ah, screw it. Sans. Why not?' I felt a little tug on my sweater and I looked down to see the kid. God he was wear such a hopeful expression, although I'm honestly surprised that the kid didn't put two and two together and figure out who I was. 'Probably because I look so different then when I… wait, why am I defending this kid?' I shook my head a little and crotched down to his level.

"Ya?" Boy oh boy am I gonna have to practice in order to learn how to talk again.

"HAVE YOU SEEN MY DAD?" 'Uhhhh, okay, what am I looking for?'

"Wa de 'e loo 'ike?" Translation, 'what does he look like?' Was kinda surprised when the kid understood me. To myself, I sounded like I was speaking in a different language.

"HE'S WEARING A WEIRD WHITE COAT!" Nice try but not really narrowing it a lot down for me. "HE ALSO HAS TWO CRACKS ON HIS FACE AND HOLES IN HIS HAND! AN' HE'S A SKELETON, JUST LIKE ME!" Scratch that, this kid really redeemed himself…wait, I'm pretty sure I never saw anybody since I woke up.

" Sor, avn' see m." 'Sorry, haven't seen him.' I thought that my speaking is improving, but that train of thought crashed and burned the moment I saw the kid's puppy eyes. _It reminds me of when Azzy wanted something. Once those babies a showing I lose any will to disagree with him._ I quickly responded " Buh dun wori, ah hel ya fin 'im." 'But don't worry; I'll help you find him.' With those words that never were, I got tackled the second time in the day.

"THANK YOOOOOUUU!" With his face beaming even brighter than the sun, he grabbed my wrist and we were off to find the wonderful wizard of Oz- I mean, uh, his dad. I smiled.

" 'ear, gawd. Wha teh 'ell did Ah get mysef inta?"


	4. enter the protective older sibling

Papyrus and I walked down the hallway, our footstep echoed as both of us remained quiet. Papyrus first broke the silence.

"WHY DO YOU HAVE SUCH A WEIRD ACCENT? ARE YOU FROM SOMEWHERE FAR FROM HERE?" I hesitated. 'Should I tell him that I used to live with…nah.'

"The on'y reson ah have this aksent is be cause 'm tryin' ta learn how ta speek again. As fa whether ah'm far from 'ere, I guess I am. I happen to be from the surface." I replied. I blinked. 'Hey, the last part didn't sound too bad.' "What the…Whoa, accent's gone." I muttered. I glanced at Papyrus and laughed. Literal stars appeared in his eye sockets as he gasped with delight.

"YOU'RE FROM THE SURFACE?!" I nodded. Now he was bouncing up and down. 'Geez, I know it can be exciting but calm down.' "IS THE SUN RED LIKE EVERYBODY SAYS? IS THERE A LOT OF PLANTS LIKE FLOWERY AN' STUFF?" I blinked in surprise. 'They thought the sun was red? Huh.'

"Ah, no. It's actually yellow, though the sky can turn red." I turned to the door closest to us. 'Urgh, he's not here either.' I sighed, closing the door softly to make sure I didn't scare Papyrus. 'Man, although I barely know him, I already care about him so much. _He reminds me so much of Azzy._ ' At that thought, my breathing wavered and my eye sockets felt like they wanted to tear up (still not getting my head around the fact I'm a skeleton). Well, even with my eyes watering I still should've been able to see the "WARNING, WET FLOOR" sign. At that point I was doing a little march to make up for my walking when I slipped. I was definitely holding Papyrus's hand way too tightly as I suddenly lost all feeling in my arm, although I admit that I did a very nice face-plant.

"SANS, ARE YOU OKAY?" My head felt muddy for a moment as my brain attempted to orientate itself. ' Sans? Who's Sans? Oh, right. I really need to tell him my actual name sometime.' I propped myself up with one arm…'Wait where's my other-' I glanced, almost instinctively, over to Paps. 'Why is Paps' arm suddenly longer.' I squinted a bit. 'Oh, he's just holding my arm. Heh, I thought that-' I did a very delayed double take as my brain suddenly malfunctioned at the impossible sight. 'Wait, that's MY ARM!' At this point all I could do was gape. "SANS, I'LL ASK YOU AGAIN. ARE YOU OKAY?"

"Wha, wha?" * has crashed* "WHAT THE FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU"

"SANS?" Papyrus walked up to where I was, trending carefully so he didn't also slip. I was still freaking out too much to notice. God, good thing it didn't become a habit. "UUUUUUUUUUUUU…" Paps's confused frown remained before he realized that I probably never had my arm amputated. He took an unnecessary breath before yelling my name at the top of his lungs. " **SANS!"** I fell silent as Papyrus quickly took my arm and attached it back to my body. "THERE! ALL BETTER!" His little chest puffing out in a job well-ish done. _Asriel had that exact same expression when we finally finished the butterscotch pie. God did we have to go through hell and back to make it. Mom always made it look so easy._

"SANS, ARE YOU OKAY? YOUR EYES ARE GETTING WATERY." I looked up. _It was like I was seeing double. Their personalities were so similar._ "SANS!" I looked at Papyrus's face again, before choking a bit and forced myself to put on the best poker face I had (it looks like this -_-). His eyes were bulging out of his skull comically as he waved his arms around at my behavor. 'That's…new.' My entire frame shook as I tried not to laugh. 'Dear god.' I stood up and brushed myself off.

"Ya know what, let's just keep going and pretend this never happened." We continued to walk down the hallway and approached another door that said BATHROOM in big blocky words. "Hey, Paps, maybe he was in here the whole time." 'I mean, when I got constipated, I spent hours in the bathroom. That day, I also discovered that I hated spicy food.' "HE WAS?" He looked up at me while I shrugged. "Maybe." I knocked on the door. "Anybody there?" Papyrus looked thoughtful for a little bit before responding. "BUT I THOUGHT THAT SKELETON MONSTERS CAN'T ACTUALLY USE THE TOLIET." I froze. " Oh, yeah." 'Dear god, have I gotten stupider?! Wait, no. That shouldn't actually be surprising.' The next few minutes after that little incident were ones that I found very soothing, much to the poor kid's confusion. Then again, I probably shouldn't have banged my head against the wall that hard.

"SANS, WHY DO YOU KEEP ON DOING THAT?" 'Hitting my head? Golly, I did that so often that I had a rehearsed response to that.'

"To, knock the stupid out of my head." Papyrus shot me a funny look before shaking his head. "NOT THAT, THE WEIRD THING THAT YOU KEEP ON THINKING ABOUT THAT MAKES YOU'RE EYES GO ALL WATERY. WELL, I THINK IT'S WHAT YOU'RE THINKING THAT MAKES YOUR EYES GO WATERY." All I could muster to that comment is a stunned look. 'Good god this kid is smart.' I was shaken out of my stupor when he hugged my waist and said, "I DON'T KNOW WHY YOU ALWAYS LOOK SO SAD, BUT DADDY SAID THAT HUGGING HELPS A LOT! AT LEAST IT WORKS FOR ME!" I smiled at his actions, 'Aww, this kid is the best.' Then my eyebrows furrowed. 'Wait, what does he mean that it works for him?' He must've felt me stiffen because he tugged my shirt and said, "ARE YOU OKAY? IT'S OKAY IF YOU DON'T LIKE HUGS, THEY DON'T ALWAYS WORK FOR EVERYBODY." I inhaled. 'Truth time.'

"Are you often…sad?"

 _"_ _Did the kids at school bully you again?"_

"NO, BUT SOMETIMES THE KIDS TELL ME MEAN STUFF. IT'S OKAY THOUGH! I'M SURE THAT WE CAN ALL BE FRIENDS IN THE END!"

" ** _Don't worry Chara, I'm fine."_**

 ****"So your being bullied." That wasn't a question.

" _So you're being bullied"_

"I DON'T THINK SO. I THINK THEY WERE JUST HAVING A LOT OF BAD DAYS."

" ** _I wouldn't call it that, but don't worry, after awhile, I'm sure they'll stop"_**

 ****' Peh. A lot of bad days? That's complete B.S.' So, after all this time, this kid was being bullied.

 _So all this time, my brother was getting bullied._

And _he_ thinks _I'm_ just _gonna_ stand _there_ and _let_ him _take_ it. 'Oh no. Oh HELL NO!'

 **KNOWING THE ENEVITABLE BAD TIME THAT YOU'RE GOING TO GIVE TO THEIR BULLIES, FILLS YOU WITH DETERMINATION.**

 **3SAVE**

"SANS, WHY ARE YOUR EYES GLOWING RED? I DON'T KNOW WHY BUT FOR SOME REASON YOU LOOK SO… ANGERY? DETERMINED? YEAH, DETERMINED!"

" ** _Hoo boy, I know that expression you're wearing Chara. *sigh* I suppose now it'll be impossible to stop ya. Please don't hurt them too badly."_**


	5. underfell gets a one sentence cameo

Gaster ran from room to room, checking each and every hallway and door. "Papyrus?! Papyrus?!Argh, where is he?!" He hasn't noticed the strange light shine from my eye yet. He was too far away. However, he heard his son's voice. I mean, it was kind of hard not to. I also meant that in the best way possible.

"SANS, WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOUR EYE?"

"My eye? What about it?"

" I'VE NEVER SEEN A MONSTER'S EYE GLOW RED BEFORE!"

'Who's Sans?' At that point, he finally got close enough to see the red light Papyrus was talking about. His curiosity peaked at the idea of a monster's eye glowing red. Monster's aren't usually red and glowing at the same time ((not in this au)). He kept that gaze of interest before promptly slapped himself for getting distracted. 'Gaster, your son's life could be in danger and yet here you are, wondering about someone's eyes. Focus!' With that thought in his mind, he ran/marched/went forward (how am I suppose to know how he got to us when I couldn't even see him? For all I know, he could've been pirouetting all the way to where we were), filled to the brim? with determination.

"ARGH!"

"Wha-?"

Heh. If I had been taller, that would've been considered as my second hug I've receive from a complete stranger. 'First the kid tackles me twice and now this guy. What am I, a football player?' I groaned as I tried to get up, wording my frustration.

"Wha wa haa fo?" 'What was that for? Wait, what was wrong with my-' My eyebrows furrowed. "Buh…ah aas jus spe king co wect lly a mo ent a guh o!" 'But, I was just speaking correctly a moment ago! No, no, no, no… did he just knock the English out of me?!' I tried to take another breath before I remembered the living weight on my chest. 'Oh for fu-' I paused before roaring " GE' DAFUQ OFFAH MEH!" At this time, I was beyond pissed. Many people would've been as well if someone suddenly knocked the language outta them. Speaking of language…

"Language!" 'Well that sounded very well rehearsed.' I was about to voice my thoughts but then the thought that I couldn't talk all that well interrupted that thought.

"SANS, THAT WASN'T VERY NICE." 'Okay.' I felt the guy on top of me grunt as he got up. Now that my vision wasn't blocked by the guy's lab coat, oh, by the way he was wearing a lab coat, I got a good view of the monster that was sitting on me. He had a hole in each of his palms and a crack running up and down his face, wait, wait, hold on, I'm pretty sure I've heard this description before. I watched as both of their faces brightened at the sight of each other. 'Isn't that what Papy said his dad looked like?'

"DAD!" Bingo. No wonder it sounded familiar, it was the guy we were looking for the last god knows how long. He also happened to be staring at me. Still staring at me... ssstiiilll staring at me. Now it's starting to get creepy.

"Uhhhhh, coul ya plz stahp?" 'Uhhhhhh, could you please stop?'

"Sorry, what?" My facial expression fell flat even though I was perfectly aware that I sounded like I was trying to speak with marbles in my mouth.

"HE ASKED IF YOU COULD PLEASE STOP." This kid. I effing love this kid.

"Oh, sorry."

"T'anks" 'Thanks' I looked back at Papyrus's dad. "O, an' reas'n ya 'ere starin' a me li' tat?" 'So, any reason you were staring at me like that?"

" I, uh, Papy, what did he say?" Heh, I never expected the kid to be my translator. 'Although, if I wasn't tackled in the second place, this wouldn't need to happen.'

"HE ASKED YOU WHY YOU WERE STARING AT HIM IN THE FIRST PLACE." 'Eh, close enough.' I watched as Papyrus's dad hesitated.

"Um, I, nevermind." My mouth twisted into a confused grimace.'That didn't answer my question.' I shrugged.

"Eh, whatever. I won't pry." He turned to ask Papyrus to translate what I said, before something clicked in his mind and his mouth formed an 'o'.

"Hey, now I can understand you!" I froze.

"Oh really, wait what? I thought I couldn't english anymore." I muttered. 'I guess I can speak correctly now.' THEN the levity of the situation hit. " I...I can talk again." Papyrus's dad walked up to me while I was grinning like an idiot, and waved his hand in front of my face. He didn't get so much of a response from me. God was I out of it.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just gimme a moment." I paused for a moment before bursting out into almost hysterical laughter, causing both Papyrus and his dad to jolt back in surprise. "OH MY LORDY I THOUGHT THAT I WOULD NEVER BE ABLE TO SPEAK RIGHT AGAIN GOD I'M LOVING EVERY SINGLE SECOND OF THIS I FEEL LIKE I SHOULD SAY A POEM ABOUT MY HAPPINESS WAIT NO THATS STUPID!"

"DAD, IS SANS OKAY?"

"Actually I think he's lost it." 'Boy howdy, ain't that the truth.' I continued to laugh, the noise carried through the corridor. Finally I collapsed into a heap of wheezing giggles.

"So, um, what's your name? Mine's W. , but you can just call me Gaster." 'Gaster, huh? Eh… doesn't really roll off the tongue too easily.'

"Okay, I'll call you G."

"Good-wait, what? Why?"

"It has less syllables."

"But 'Gaster' only has two syllables."

"That's one syllable too many." I smirked as Gaster sighed in submission. 'Heh, Azzy had the same reaction when I gave him his nickname. " Wouldn't you agree Papyrus...oh." I looked to see him sleeping on the floor ( how in the world does he do that without even shivering?) I leaned down and gently picked him up.

"Chara." I sighed. 'Of course he would've known. He wouldn't be the royal scientist if he was dumb.'

"Oh, you figured it out?"

"Yes, but that's not the point. Do you want me to escort you back to the castle?" I paused to think before shaking my head.

"Nah. Not tonight. I'm suppose to be dead, right? If I go now, I'll give my parents a heart attack. I think the best option for me is to stay with you guys for a little while. After all, Papyrus can use a babysitter, and you don't have to pay me anything."

"Alright then." We walked through the hallway silently. I gathered up my courage (never was one of my stronger suits) and cleared my non-existent throat to get G's attention.

"My parents, how are they doing?" He stopped before sighing.

" The Queen is currently missing. As for the King, he currently lives alone in the castle, and is having me help create a weapon to destroy the barrier. He is also currently in the process of gathering seven human souls. So far, he has four in his possession."

"Well, that sounds pretty depressing." 'How much did the underground change since I was gone?' G looked at his feet with a ashamed expression.

"I'm sorry I can't help you more." I patted his arm (he's too tall for me to pat him on the back).

"Well, you're doing the best that can right now. I think everything will turn out alright at the end." He shot me a small smile.

"I sure hope so." and with that, we walked out of the lab.


	6. chara becomes a freeloader

"Oh, geeze. Didn't expect it to be so bright outside." I blinked a couple times to adjust my eye lights, then looked up at G and saw that he wasn't having any better luck.

"Its because we can't depend on the sun to keep track of time. However it still can give me quite the headache."Gaster explained 'Gee, really? I couldn't tell.' I could feel heat radiating around me. Papyrus whined softly and I shifted him into a more comfortable position. 'Papy's surprisingly light. Then again, he is just a skeleton, so, I don't really know why I would assume he's heavy.' I looked up at Gaster, who appeared to be lost in thought. I whistled to get his attention.

"Hey, G. Lead the way. I don't want to stand out here longer than I need to." He gave a small sigh before he started walking, me trailing after him. The walk through Hotland (as much as I loved my dad, he still can't make a name worth a darn) was uneventful, and the heat was making me drowsy. Every few minutes I would adjust Papyrus to stop him from slipping off my back as my walk turned into a trudge. Gaster helped solve some of the traps for us (thank god for that too) and waited for me as I attempted and failed many times at getting past the vent puzzle (seriously, I must've have gone in circles for each one five times).. By the time we reached the Riverman, I didn't bother to wait for Gaster to pay for the ride as I flopped face first onto the boat, not paying attention to the new bruises I received from my actions (how do skeletons get bruised anyway? We don't exactly have the skin nor the blood required for it.) Gaster watched me in amusement.

"Tired?" I moaned as I responded in my most sarcastic tone.

"What gave it away?" I couldn't respond after that, I had already fallen asleep. Gaster sighed as he pried Papyrus off of my back and cradled him in his arms. His gaze wandered to my sleeping form as he thought about my response. ' _I think the best option for me is to stay with you guys for a little while. After all, Papyrus can use a babysitter, and you don't have to pay me anything._ What a strange reason to give." He finally settled on my decision and smiled softly. 'Well, I suppose you could stay with us for a little while.'

When we got to Waterfall, it was the Riverman who decided to wake me up. I offered to carry Papyrus again and Gaster complied."Tralala, it is time for you to go to your new home Prince." I froze at that comment, before thinking, 'Good God this guy's always been creepy.' The Riverman seemed to give a disapproving huff. "Tralala, How rude. No need for thoughts like that." It took me an embarrassing amount of time to realize that I didn't actually say anything. 'He can read minds? Oh my god what th-'

Gaster quickly interrupted my train of thought. "Thank you Riverman. Chara, let's go." Grateful for an excuse to continue on, I hastily followed him. Waterfall was much cooler and peaceful in Hotland, but for some reason that didn't make me tired. We walked past the echo flowers and the lantern room, before arriving at… a wall?

" Uh, G? You sure we didn't take a wrong turn?" Gaster's response was reaching towards the wall, a door knob (door included) appearing just before his hand touched the wet rocks. 'Oh yeah, forgot that he could do that.' Gaster stepped back as he opened his strange door and I followed him in. I gaped as I got a full view of the scenic that was Gaster's house. Said owner looked at me with an expectant gaze.

"Um, it's much bigger on the inside." I wheezed, still in awe of what was suppose to be impossible (but not exactly original, *cough*TARDIS*cough*).

"Hm," Gaster mused. "A lot of my guests usually have that response." 'I wonder why.' I set Papyrus down on the nearest sofa and decided to go explore a little bit. The room I was in appeared to be the living room, the walls covered with warm colors as well as a photo that seemed to be from a family reunion. At the bottom of the frame, there was a little caption that said: 'For Wing Dingus, the eldest and dorkiest brother.' The maroon carpet was soft and warm (finally), and a dark green sofa sat across a small television set. It made a little jangling sound when I sat on it. Reaching into the cracks, I pulled out 10g, before put it back in with a shrug. I finally noticed a clock shaped like a little annoying dog at the far end of the room. It was eleven at night. No wonder I was tired.

"Uh, G?"

"Yes?"

"Do you mind if I stay here for now?" I asked. He didn't hesitate when he answered.

"You can stay here as long a you like." I felt the corners of my mouth twitch upwards as I slowly slipped away to dreamland.

"Thanks." I uttered. Gaster smiled, before grabbing a blanket and tucking in both occupants of the couch.

*knowing that you have new friends backing you up fills you with DETERMINATION.

3 **SAVE** CANCEL

SAVING...

You know what, I should probably set up a schedule for when I update. I'm also new to this website and making fanfictions in general, but I think this is SPARTA how you make an...endnote? I think that's what it's called? Anyway, hope to learn how to motivate myself so I can update faster. Sayonara for now!


	7. Gaster, you diddly darn screwed up

"SANS! GET UP YOU LAZYBONES!" Papyrus gave a little huff as I rolled the other way.

"Five...more...minutes...mom." That caused Papyrus to pause for a little bit. 'Score.' I snuggled deeper into the surprisingly comfortable couch and sighed happily at the silence...yeah that peace didn't last long. I soon got the wind knocked out of me as Papyrus jumped onto my chest. My eyes shot open as I remembered how to speak again. "hhhhhhhhhhhHHHIMMAWAKEIMMAWAKE!" Papyrus let out a small "Nyeh!" of triumph as I sat up.

"Sans are you up?" I started at the sound of Gaster's voice. I gently moved Papyrus to the side as I got up and stretched.

"Yeah, yeah." I said dismissively. "No thanks to this energetic jelly bean."

"SANS I'M NOT A JELLY BEAN!" 'Paps, no matter how many times you say that, I'm probably gonna call you jelly bean for the rest of your childhood.' Now, I've actually stayed here for two weeks now, opting to sleep on the couch for the sake of convenience. Gaster and I actually made a little schedule for the both of us. I was suppose to wake up at seven in the morning, just before the babysitter comes, and find a good place to hide (between you and me, I prefer going underneath Papyrus's bed. It was the first place that I've decided to hide and when the babysitter first came, Papyrus told her not to look because "THERE WAS A HUMAN UNDER MY BED!" It's been an inside joke between Gaster and I ever since).

"Alright now you two, settle down." Gaster sat at the kitchen table. Papyrus quickly ran to his seat while I walked over to the cabinet to get some cereal. As we sat down for breakfast, like we usually did, I cleared my throat.

"Uh, G?" I looked over to see if he was listening.

"Yes?"

"Could I...Is there, anything possible chance that I could go with you to the lab today?" Gaster raised a brow at this question, fully expecting it to come, just not now. He was surprised that I was able to stay cooped up for two weeks, only coming out when the sitter left. So far, all of his questions involving me and my parents meeting was met with a resounding "Ehhhh, maybe tomorrow." He sighed.

"Alright." I looked at Gaster excitedly.

"Really?"

"Yes. Just be careful not to be spotted."

"Can do, G." With that, I walked back out to the rest of the underground for the first time in two weeks (no really, how in the world did I get enough patience to wait for TWO WEEKS? I guess that's just determination for ya.) and the humidity hit me like a wrecking ball, a side effect that occurs when you stay in a house that may or may not be connected to an alternate dimension (I make the strangest theories when I'm bored.) Gaster gave me a concerned look.

"Char-uh, Sans? Are you okay?"

"Yep. Just being reminded why Dad named this place 'Waterfall'. God, if I were still human, I'd probably be drowning in the humidity right now." Gaster quirked a 'brow.

"I don't remember you complaining when we first came here." I glowered at the scientist.

"G, just go."

"Alright." We didn't really converse after that, but I sure took my sweet time to look around at anything that caught my attention, which was basically everything. From the cave crystals, to the echo flowers, and tried my best to get as much fresh mountain air as humanly possible. I have to admit, I was kinda disappointed once we got to the creepy Riverman...who for some reason decided to wear a flower muumuu today (Mom use to have one of those, but when people told her that she had a nice muumuu, she thought they were calling her a cow. She only wore it at home afterwards.)

"Tralala, care to take a ride?"

"To Hotland, please."

"Alright, Tralala."As we got onto the boat, I watched in immense confusion as it grew legs and started running on water. "Tralala, a dragon can't open its mouth." My mouth went straight as my eyebrows fell flat. '...that, legit, has to be the most random thing that someone ever said to me.' We were all silent for the rest of the boat ride.

When we got off, Gaster thanked the Riverman and I started regretting complaining about the humidity in Waterfall. At least it wasn't as bad as THIS.

"I think Mother Nature is trying to bake me alive." Gaster chuckled softly at my suffering.

"You know, I remember you complaining quite a bit about Hotland."

"I wonder why." I responded sarcastically.

When we finally got to the lab, I laid down and sighed happily, enjoying the cool tile floor. Gaster walked past me, putting on his keycard.

"Air conditioning. Best idea that was made up ever." I watched Gaster as he unceremoniously threw on his lab coat and a thought came to me. "Hey G."

"Yes?"

"Is there any way I can help you with, you know, breaking the barrier?" He looked at me, not even bothering to hide his doubt.

"I don't think there is anything you can help me with." 'Yeah, uh, no, I want to be useful. I didn't come here to sit around and do nothing. If I did, I would've just stayed at home.'

"Come on, please? I wanna help." I did my best puppy eyes. Unfortunately, Gaster was already in a different room working with a mixture and didn't see it. I sighed softly. "G, if your not gonna let me help, then at least tell me what you're doing." Gaster gave an impatient sigh.

"I'm working with a mixture of magical energies."

"Ooooookay, what's it suppose to do?" Gaster sighed again.

"It's suppose to make the magic pattern bullets from the more physical attacks focus high levels of energy into its core, before causing it to emit into a single direction. Because a lot of energy is focused into its core, the high concentration of magic is very powerful and if enough energy is gathered, it might be able to pierce through the barrier. However, because it's so powerful, it has to be in a focused beam when the energy is emitted. That way, it can be aimed, keep its high energy levels, and not cause any unnecessary damage." A couple seconds passed before I responded.

"G…"

"What is it Chara?"

"I didn't understand a word you said." A loud groan was emitted from inside the room.

"Basically," Gaster started, his voice incredibly strained. "I'm making a mixture that can turn attacks into powerful lasers of destruction in order to break the barrier." 'Ohhh, okay.'

"Cool...G, are you sure you don't want my help? By the way, I'm kinda thirsty now." With that, Gaster yanked a plastic cup from a water dispenser, filled it up with fruit punch, grabbed a book, picked up the glass, and went to where I was currently laying on the floor.

"Chara, if I give you some juice for you to drink and a book for you to read, will you let me work in peace?" I sighed as I sat up. 'Guess I am just gonna sit here and do nothing.' I took the book and the drink from him, chugging down the liquid as I watched him storm back into the room. I put the empty glass onto the table.

'Wonder why he decided to pour the juice into a glass beaker. Then again, I don't think I should tell him. I don't bother him any more. Besides, I'm sure it's nothing.' I reached over to grab the book before doubling over. "Guh?!" I was not expecting a sharp stab of pain in my soul to say the least. Then, everything went black.

Gaster stormed back to his workstation and picked up the plastic cup filled with fruit punch. He looked at it annoyed as he set it on the table. 'I like to think that I'm patient, but with this project, even my patience end up getting worn to the quick.' He looked around his desk for the mixture he spent the last god knows how many weeks on. 'Come on, I just finished it yesterday and now I only need to test it, don't tell me I lost it now.' He grumbled before clearing his mind, a trick his mother told him to do when he lost something when he was younger. 'Alright, I saw it last when I put it on the counter while getting Chara something to drink. Fruit punch, I think.' His eyes narrowed as remembered a very little detail. 'Wait, didn't I just put the fruit punch on my desk?' He looked back to see the fruit punch sitting motionless on his desk, proving him that his memory was correct.

"So if I put the fruit punch here, then that means I gave Chara…" Any lasting annoyance completely faded from his mind as fear replaced it. His face was completely pale as he heard the sounds of bones breaking from where I was.

"Oh. Oooooh, nonononono."

Cliff Hanger! :D Probably not going to be the only one that I'll ever do either. I'm still trying to get the hang of this, so this might take awhile. Thanks to those who are still reading my story! (I don't know how you guys manage to get past the horrible rushing.) Thank you for the nice review too! You have no idea how happy it made me. Welp, anyway, Sayonara for now!


	8. I like GBAU's a little too much

When Gaster reached the room I was in, he expected to see dust, or at least hopefully, me but only passed out. He focused on the latter, hoping for all that he was worth that it was true (he, like many other people, weren't a fan of committing accidental murder). He walked over, shaky step after shaky step, before he stopped right before the doorway to my room, his eyes closed in order to mentally prepare himself for what he was about to see. Gaster took a deep (unnecessary) breath before opening his eyes and well, his jaw simply dropped. As a scientist, one must be prepared for any results, expected or unexpected, but then again, nobody ever expected, scientist or otherwise, the undead human prince of monsterkind to become a, and I'm directly quoting Gaster, "twenty feet long bone dragon".

As for how I was taking it...well, let's just say I was beyond perplexed when I woke up to a room much smaller than I originally remembered. Oh, and I was pissed when I realised I couldn't talk. AGAIN (I swear to baby asgore that this better not become a running joke of my life.)

Gaster sounded like he was choking before he managed to say"C-Chara?" I looked for the source of the voice, which was incredibly difficult for some weird reason and I had to twist a little in order to face him. "What's up?" is what I wanted to say, and it was at this moment I realised the little language barrier problem. At this point I figured throwing a tantrum would be kinda stupid, and good thing too, when I later learned from Gaster that I was probably powerful enough to destroy the entire lab in my sleep. And no, I surprisingly didn't notice my, ehm, change of my body for an embarrassing amount of time. I realised I was getting a reeaally strong sense of deja vu (# 't walk.# 't talk.# floor is freezing.)

Oh, and it also took Gaster a really long time to realise I was 'conscious' (bit of a weird choice of word if you ask me.) I was too tired from turning into a bone dragon (please don't ask how, I don't know either) to really feel stressed out (never thought that I would ever be saying that sentence, but as we all know, life just looooves to surprise us doesn't it?) It was kinda funny to see Gaster panic though.

"OhgodwhathaveIdoneIshould'vekeptmycoolandfocusonwhatIwasdoingnowitalready wentdownhillandwhatifCharadiedwhatifhewasstucklikethisfortherestofhislifeohcrapcrapcrap…"

I stopped paying attention to Gaster when I felt kinda sore for a moment, and not the I've-been -doing-some-sort-of-physical-activity-for-five-hours-and-my-muscles-feel-like-they-want-to- commit-suicide, but the huh-I've-been-uncomfortable-for-the-whole-time-I-never-noticed. Then imploded back into my original form so fast that I almost lingered in the air for a second, before falling flat on my face. And naturally, I was butt naked.

"Ow." Gaster looked up at me from his mild panic attack to see my less than modest form on the cold, cold, very cold, tile floor. With a sigh of relief he helped me up. Then I flopped back onto the ground (was it because my balance was off? Was it because I was too tired? Was it because I was being possessed by the spirit of dat boi, who must ride a unicycle because he never learnt how to stand? IDK.)

"Chara, are you okay?" he asked again, but this time, far more calmly. I mulled over that question. 'What the heck is "okay" suppose to apply to in this situation?'

"Uhhh...I'm not dead?" 'I think that would count as "okay"...?'

This is how the situation basically went down (Jesus Christ was I all over the place.)

I woke up to face a very panicked Gaster. Then I realise that no, the room isn't usually this small. Then I try to tell Gaster I'm fine and to calm down because I was pretty sure that skeletons weren't suppose to know how to hyperventilate, which is when I realise that I couldn't talk. Then I realise that I got an...unexpected makeover. Then God decided to poof me back to normal, making sure I end up kissing the floor along the way. Now that I've got my crap of a story together, I'll continue from here.

I sighed a little bit as I got up onto my feet. "So, uh, G? Mind telling me what the heck just happened?" Gaster gave me a perplex expression in response.

"I'm...not too sure myself." 'Oh. Lovely. Just abouso-FREAKING-lovely. At least it's over.'((it's not.)) I brushed myself off and felt my necklace. However, I didn't feel the cool metal because, drum roll please?

"HHhhhhhhhhhhhh…" Surprise, it wasn't there. I instantly looked around the room as I started to feel a mild panic attack(I didn't panic when I got turned into a bone dragon but I do when I realise my necklace is missing cuz you know, priorities.)

"Chara? What are you looking for?" I didn't respond as I stood back up, holding the 'heart' of the necklace (I ended up not being able to find the original chain for five years.) He looked over my shoulder and understood instantly why I was originally so upset. His hand hovered over my shoulder, before placing it down gently in an attempt to comfort me. "Don't worry, I'll make a new chain for you."

"T-thanks." 'God dangit. I really liked that chain.' I forced myself not to focus on it, and because of that, I realised that I was not wearing any clothes. Now, most people would usually get embarrassed, and of course, me being me, I… didn't care. Especially since my teeth now resemble something of a shark's because I don't notice I'm a skeleton for fifteen minutes but I do notice I have sharp teeth in less in a minute. Go figure.

" _ **Did you like that movie Chara?**_ " _Azzy looked at me with an expectant smile._

" _Yep. I really liked uhhhhhhh… what was the name of the movie again?"_

" _ **Are you joking? I don't think the title**_ _ **God Must Be Crazy**_ _**was that forgettable.**_ "

" _Well, I did think the second gray rock the lady threw looked cool."_

" _ **THAT was what you were paying attention to?**_ "

" _Yep. Pretty much."_

" _ **Unbelievable.**_ "

'Well that's another habit that stuck with me.' I looked over to Gaster, who was currently trying to find something to temporarily serve as a chain. 'Maybe I should help.'

"Hey, Chara! I've got something that you could use for a while!" 'Nevermind.' I walked over to where he was standing.

"Thanks G, I'm sure what you got will wor…" I looked at the object in Gaster's had, before wondering exactly what kind of cruel sense of humor said scientist had. "... A dog collar. Okay. Sure. Lovely."

"Huh? What's wrong with it?" Gaster looked like he genuinely didn't understand why someone doesn't put a dog collar on a sentient being. It's like calling a monster "Free EXP" (which something you don't want to do unless you really want me to defenestrate you. You sicko). However, I didn't want to send Gaster back again just because it wasn't something humans wear (I'd feel like a douchebag if I did), so I just waved it off and decided to suffer in silence.

"By the way, is there anything you can do for my teeth? They aren't really 'child friendly' now." To be honest, they felt as they could easily slice skin. Whether my observation is true or not, I really don't want to find out. Some other weirdo might, but not me.

Gaster gave me a reassuring grin. "Oh! I think that we could easily fix that! We could either file them down, or make slots for them in your mouth!" 'Uh… I really don't know how far you'll go for either one. Okay, which one won't end up with me having to gum my food for the rest of my life?' Slots were the answer to that, and so that's what I chose. Besides, it would make a cool defense if it turns out that I can't use magic like everyone else.

…

I now understand why Gaster wasn't a medical doctor.

At first, it started pretty well. Gaster making making measurements for how wide and deep the slots had to be, which he was pretty good at and he told me it was because he has to do it every day when he is planning out the CORE, a side project he thought up of while making weapons against humanity ((because apparently cards weren't enough)).

And then. and then. He got to the actual cutting. I looked at him as held the scalpel tightly in his hand and appeared to be having vietnam flashbacks.

"So, uh. Should we get started?" He gulped.

"Y-yeah. Let's d -do it." He got closer to me and put the tip of the scalpel on where he marked my mouth while making the measurements. "Okay, I'm gonna do it." Yeah, he didn't even press down. I gave him an impassive look. "Okay, uh, hold on. I'm actually going to do it now." … but nothing happened. I felt the scalpel quiver and looked up.

"G, you're trembling-"

"I CAN DO THIS! NO SWEAT!" 'Even though you're sweating a lot now. How do skeletons even sweat in the first place?' I watched as Gaster's face set into a determined expression...and then he broke down and was on his hands and knees.

"G, we can always do it tomorrow-"

"IMMA DO IT! JUST WATCH ME!" Then he jumped up, grabbed the scalpel, confidently walked to where I was, took the scalpel, making a cut in my jaw that was less than a millimeter deep, threw the scalpel onto the ground, and then curled up into a ball and started crying. " IMMA DO IT TOMORROW!"

"Uhhhhhhhhhh…" 'That was very OOC of him.' I slowly edged closer to the scalpel while low key wondering if the ghost of the scalpel possessed Gaster and was going to come for me, decided that that was stupid but was still cautious when I picked it up,and went to the closest reflective surface. Shakely putting the scalpel near my mouth, I slowly cut where the marks were, wincing each time as I made the slots to the best of my ability, which was actually surprisingly good. 'Next time, I'm asking for painkillers.'

And that's all we did on my first day in the lab.

I had to carry Gaster to the riverperson, and from there, to his home (still a little bit cautious about calling it my home), and when I rung the doorbell, the babysitter answered it (because why would we leave Papyrus, who is only six-years old in human years, home alone?) She was confused on who I am and why I was carrying Gaster. I lied and told her that I was one of Gaster's assistants and that I wanted to stay with him until he woke up. Thank god she believed me. I carried G in as she walked out, and with that, I left my bed/the couch for Gaster to use until he woke up one hour later. The rest of the day was uneventful.

trolololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololol

Sorry it took me so long to update. I was procrastinating on doing this chapter. I feel the need to say that even though I'll try to complete this story, I might not. I won't delete this though. Thanks for waiting. Sorry again. Sayonara for now!


	9. here comes the soon to be lesbian fish

"The babysitter WHAT?!" Gaster was more than a little bit nervous when he heard what happened while he was unconscious yesterday.

"Yep, I know. But hey! At least I don't have to hide anymore! Or at least I think so." Papyrus, bless his soul, looked at me excitedly.

"DOES THAT MEAN I CAN PLAY WITH YOU AND THE BABYSITTER?" Gaster looked as if he wanted to glare at me (even though he was the one who was passed out), but the awkward silence was broken by the shrill rings of the telephone. Gaster sent a nervous look at me and I returned it with a shrug. 'Does this have anything to do with what happened yesterday?' We both held our breaths as Gaster took the receiver while Papyrus watched us, completely oblivious to the tense atmosphere in the room.

"Hello, this is Gaster speaking. Oh, you can't come today? Don't worry it's fine. You're sending your little sister instead? Oh okay, thank you. You really didn't have to. Alright then, I'll leave when she arrives." My curiosity let itself be known as I asked what the call was about the moment Gaster hang up.

"The babysitter has plans with her friends today. Apparently she had forgotten her summer project. However, she sent her little sister in her place."

"Okay, great. Does that mean I need to hide under Papyrus's bed again?"

"I'm not to sure, but I don't think you need to. You no longer have your original sweater," My face fell a bit at the reminder. 'Dangit, Azzie worked so hard to make it.' Gaster stuttered at my reaction. "B-but still, I'll go to by some new clothing. Afterall, Papyrus is growing out off his shirt as well." 'Papyrus's clothes are so baggy right now that he could probably fit his blanket into it and not be squished. I appreciate the attempt tho.' "For now, you can wear my turtleneck." He walked into his room, gesturing me to follow, and pulled out a plain gray sweater from a nearby drawer. I pulled it over my head before snorting.

"Well, looks like I don't need to wear any pants." This was true. The sweater was so big on me that the bottom was brushing on the ground and the turtleneck was the only reason why it didn't drop straight to the floor.

"Maybe you would like a different one?"

"No, this is perfect." I alway did like oversized clothing. It was alway fun to tuck my head, arms and legs inside and curl up into a little ball, kinda like a roly poly. I didn't want to stay long enough for Gaster change his mind so I trotted out of his room and flopped onto the coach. Not even a minute passed and we heard the doorbell (or is it a wallbell?) ring. Papyrus rushed past from where I was and opened the door, Gaster not even bothering to stop him (so basically the children here don't need to be taught about stranger danger because there is no such thing as that in the Underground. God, now I feel even less respect for humanity).

Papyrus flung the door open to a blue, red headed mermaid with legs (no, not the little mermaid so Disney can't sue this monster for copyright just because she exists. I think).

"WASSUP PUNKS!" I suppressed a groan as I heard the voice of the newcomer.'Come, boys and girls! Let us place our bets on how long I can go through today before I go deaf!' As nice as Papyrus is, I just can't get use to the volume of his voice (and he says that if he goes to the surface, then he would be able to use his "outside voice" which sounds terrifying both literally and figuratively).

"Hello Undyne. A little early as usual, huh? I'll come back at five." 'Geez, it seems like G's always around screaming children. How in the world are his eardrums okay? Oh wait, I know. By not have eardrums to begin with.' I sat ignored on the couch as Gaster walked out and Undead? Undnies? walked in, Papyrus trailing behind her. She walked up straight to where I was, and sat down, and Papyrus followed suit. She then turned to to the youngest occupant of the room.

"So, punk, what do you want to do today?" At that moment, I started to internally cry tears of joy. 'Thank you god for not trying to blow out my eardrums.' Right after making that prayer, I returned back into the real world and turned around to see that Papyrus and the fish girl managed to set the kitchen on fire and did my impression of one punch man's poker face. 'God...I retract my "thank you". You overpowered little s***.' And with that, I ran into the kitchen and ended up breaking the sink in under five minutes. The good news is, the fire's gone. The bad news is, none of the current occupants of this house, me included, have nor retain any knowledge about plumbing that I know of. Doesn't stop me from shouting at the two of them.

"What in the world were you trying to do in there?!" All I got was an ashamed expression from Papyrus and a indifferent gaze from Undyne.

So when Undyne says "We were making spaghetti." like it was the most obvious answer in the world, I immediately responded with "Get the duct tape Paps."

"ARE WE GONNA TAPE UNDYNE LIKE ONE OF THOSE HUMAN CRIME MOVIES?"

"No, I'm going into deny that the sink is broken. So if anyone asks, tell them the sink is fine." And with that, I snatched the tape from his hands and we all went to work on mummifying the faucet 'and to be honest, Gaster might even take the very big hint that we need to get a professional to fix it.' The end result was...crap. It stopped looking like a sink a while ago and now looked like a wad of failure. I turned to the both of them and sighed."You know what? How about we all pretend this never happened and go watch cartoons?"

"OKAY!"

"HECK YEAH!"

Undyne tried to give me a "friendship suplex", and thank the lord that she didn't manage to or else I'd be unconscious right now. Papyrus already had the remote in his hand, and was watching something called the Magic School Bus, which was an interesting show about a teacher called taking her student on to field trips that I wish I could go on. I think that there are less commercials since the last time I've watched television, and the tele that the orphanage used looked more like a box than a flat screen. However, that doesn't stop me from walking out every time I found the show a little too cringey. Apparently I was doing this so often that both Undyne and Papyrus noticed.

"ugh. Hey guys I'm just gonna-"

"IT'S FINE."

"When you come back, could ya bring us some snacks?"

"Uh...sure."

When I did this, I usually went to the guest room. After all, this was the only times I've ever used it. It's too big for my liking. However, it also happened to be the farthest from the living room so I usually stayed in here, tucked into Gaster's oversized sweater for a few minutes… that was starting to fit disturbingly tight on me now. So I made the logical decision, I kept it on. The next thing I knew, I heard a loud snap and all the sudden the room shrunk into a tight box around me. This, yes, not the first time, but the second time is when I started panicking.

'WHAT?! I thought it was over! Oh yeah this lovely, now that Gaster isn't here AND there are to kids more immature than me and I get the feeling that Undyne's probably going to tell her family members about this and oh god I'm boned I'm boned I'M COMPLETLY AND UTTERLY BONED!'

Funnily enough, it was the kid without eardrums that heard the snapping and decided to check it out.

"HEY UNDYNE?"

"Hmm?"

"DID YOU HEAR SOMETHING?"

"Like what?"

"I THOUGHT I HEARD SOMETHING SNAP."

"I think it was the ad."

"MAYBE WE SHOULD CHECK ON SANS."

"Who?"

"THE OTHER SKELETON."

"Oh, so that's his name? Okay, sure. But we better not miss the show." And so they walked to the guest room. When I'm nervous, I don't think that I really act like a feral animal. I didn't, but they did, so, Undyne's first response was to attack me with fists a-flyin' and yell, "WHAT DID YOU DO TO SANS?!" Papyrus's first response was dropping his jaw to the floor while making his googly eyed expression. My first response to being attacked was take my ridiculously oversized paw? and hold down the fish girl that was flailing around and cussing like a sailor at me while hoping that I won't accidentally dust her. Yep, good times.

Undyne did stop struggling eventually. Eventually.

"Um, punk? You can let go of me. I swear I won't attack you." 'Golly is that reassuring! Almost as reassure as President Hoover was to the veterans that were protesting peacefully!' I did let go of her however. Just slowly.

"Punk, I'm not lying." I took my paw off of her and we waited for the other to do at least something. Papyrus decided to be the one to break the ice.

"SO...WHO ARE YOU?" 'Well ain't that a hard question to answer wHEN YOU LITERALLY CAN'T TALK!' All I did was shake my head and hope that they would get a hint. Turns out that I didn't need to do that because the next thing I knew I was flailing in the air and the room was back to it's normal (uncomfortably big) size. 'You'd think that a carpet would be soft but nooooo.'

I looked up to see both children gaping at me. 'Hoo boy…'

"SANS?!"

"PUNK?! WHAT?!"

I groaned and rubbed my chest tenderly before holding up my finger, dryly saying,"I feel the need to tell you that I can't talk when I'm like that. Just for future reference."

"SANS, WHAT IS GOING ON?"

"Oh, right. Uh, about what you two just saw...well, just don't tell anyone else about it. Capiche?"

trololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololol

Yeah, yeah, the ending is very lackluster, but it was the best I could come up with at the time. And I definitely can't say that I'm going to update this quickly again. Finally an almost long chapter! Offense note: When Chara thought of God as an overpowered little ****, he was referring to me, who is technically the god of this timeline/AU. That's all for now. Sayonara!


	10. the world's first blue stopsign is born

"Can you do it again?" Was Undyne's question.

"HOW DID YOU DO THAT?" Was Papyrus's question.

"I don't know." Was my answer to both questions. Because currently, I was a little too light on my feet and promptly toppled forward, startling the kids around me. 'Now I need more clothes. Geez, why didn't I take off the sweater?' Meanwhile, Papyrus already noticed the pet collar that I was wearing.

"SANS? WHAT'S A COLLAR DOING ON YOUR NECK?" My hands instantly flew to said area. 'What collar? Oh, right.' The collar surprisingly managed not to break throughout the whole fiasco. 'Now, how should I respond to that?'

"Uhhhhhhh…" 'I'm actually your dog? Wait, no. Um, I'm stuck in it from uhhhh… ABORT!' "Hey I forgot to get your snacks lemme just get 'em real quick BYE!" and with that, I dodged the question as gracefully as I dodged the doorway on my way to the kitchen, my forehead connecting with the wooden frame with a rather unsatisfying thunk. "Ow." Tenderly rubbing my head, I walked up to the fridge, pointedly averting my gaze from the sink as I opened the metallic door to see a bag of chips, some spaghetti, and what appeared to be the early stages of meatloaf turning into a garden of moss, not much unlike the one that my biological dad kept in our fridge (and people thought I was crazy when I told them my parents died from eating vegetables). 'Wait… I thought monster food didn't spoil.' Shrugging, I grabbed the bag of chips and wondered if I could get wosha to give the refrigerator a deep cleaning.

When I returned to the room, I soon received an impromptu, informal quiz show of "How Can We Make the Former Human Turn into A Dragon Again?" with your host, drumroll please, me. Honestly, I didn't really care. At least the house wasn't getting burned down. Then, they found out I had no idea how to magic.

"What?" I was saying that word a lot of times ever since I turned into the sentient undead. No, scratch that, ever since I fell into the underground.

"Summon your magic, maybe that was how you did it!" I looked at Undyne as if she were insane (no surprise there).

"How?" I took one look at her reaction to my comment and thought, 'Huh, I think the I-really-can't-tell-whether-you're-insane-stupid-or-just-being-a-prick-look works a bit better on my face. Doesn't really go well with blue.' Papyrus was bearing a worried expression (which he did a lot, usually because of me).

"YOU DON'T KNOW HOW TO DO MAGIC?" I shook my head.

"I never learnt how to." 'Mainly because of the fact that I don't even know how to do even a beginner street magician magic trick, much less legitimate magic attacks.' That put both of them into thought before Papyrus snapped his fingers, er, phalanges (I'm gonna need to get use to thinking that), and turning to Undyne (direction. Undyne's direction. It would be very traumatizing if Papyrus suddenly turned blue and sprouted fins).

"HEY! MAYBE WE CAN ENTER A BATTLE WITH SANS!" My face was unusually quick at forming a nervous smile.

"Wat?" Undyne grinned at me, making me the slightest bit more concerned for my life.

"Yeah! Good idea punk!" 'This is not a good idea.' Papyrus and Undyne puffed their chests of as the room darkened in three quick clicks, before my soul flickered in front of me and flew to my first option.

 **[** 3 **FIGHT] [ACT] [ITEM] [MAGIC] [MERCY]**

I noticed the new addition to my options instantly. 'Magic?' I gingerly chose act.

 **[3ACT]**

 ***Ask for help *Tell a joke *Stand there and do nothing *Start singing "Living in The Sunlight" by Tiny Tim**

 **3Ask for help**

 ***You ask for help. Papyrus and Undyne give eachother a look. Why you didn't choose magic immediately mystifies even the most simplest of minds.**

'Ah, yes. Always lovely when I knew for a fact that my narrator is saltier than seawater. About what...I have no idea.'

 **Papyrus(DO YOU HAVE A OPTION CALLED 'MAGIC'? USE THAT!)**

 **[FIGHT] [ACT] [ITEM] [** 3 **MAGIC] [MERCY]**

 **[3MAGIC]**

 ***Bones *Less painful bones *Not painful bones *Blue bones *Orange bones *LGBT Bones *Bones that would give a rainbow a run for it's money *Blue stop sign *La chancla (the pink edition) *GB**

I don't know what a blue stop sign was doing in my options at the time, but it would become very useful in life. Right now, though, I decided to pick that just to see what would happen.

 **3Blue stop sign**

 ***You summoned a blue stop sign. It sits in your hands. Even though it's a few decades too early to make this joke, you're still going to call it your final smash. You also managed to confuse your friends even more than the time they first visited tem village.**

 ***Undyne and Papyrus have decided to spare you.**

 **[FIGHT] [ACT] [ITEM] [MAGIC] [** 3 **MERCY]**

 **[3MERCY]**

 ***Spare**

 **3Spare**

 ***YOU WON!**

 ***You earned 0 XP and 0 gold.**

I sighed in relief as the world faded into view. And gazed in even more bewilderment as the blue stop sign that I summoned during the 'battle' was still in my hands. It was quite light (I expected a stop sign to be a little heavier than the one I was currently holding, but then again, this the first time I've ever held a stop sign). I looked up from my hands to see Papyrus and Undyne mirroring my expression. In a perfect trio, we all said "Huh?" I tossed it lightly, testing it on both of my hands and swung it like a baseball bat twice. Then I mutely offered it to Undyne in hopes that she might be able to figure out what it was. All she did was raise an eyebrow.

"Punk, I don't know what you want me to do." 'Because she can't read your mind so drop the silent protagonist act already.' I cleared my imaginary throat.

"What is it?"

"A stop sign."

That evoked a rather dry response from me. "Yeah, I can see that, but what's it for?" The both of us paused before Papyrus piped up.

"FOR TELLING PEOPLE TO STOP?"

"..." Everyone seemed to give a small shrug.

"...yeah I'd believe that."

The moment I handed it to her was the moment she toppled over from it's (nonexistent?) weight. I deadpanned as she (pretended to?) struggled to lift the street sign off the ground. 'Is she just messing with me?' "Er, Undyne? You're acting's great and all, but this is getting annoying." 'Oh, now she looks like one of those heavyweight lifters.'

"CAN IT PUNK! I CAN LIFT THIS HUNK A JUNK ANY DAY!" Papyrus and I watched Undyne struggle on.

"UM, UNDYNE-"

"Shall we keep quiet for the sake of her pride?" As I said this, she let out a frustrated yell.

"Papyrus, get your butt over here and help me!"

"BUT I DON'T HAVE A BUTT."

"Whatever! Just help me already!" I watched as the both of them struggled to lift it up.

"Uh, do you two need help?" No response, saved for some strained grunting from both of them. I rolled my eye sockets and walked over to the sign. I placed my hand on the steel colored rod and tugged upwards. It didn't even budge. "What the?" Pulling harder, my other hand joined my first. Nothing happened. "WHAT?! I WAS ABLE TO CARRY IT BEFORE!" I gave up on trying to get it off the ground and opted to try and at least push it, putting all of my body weight into it. I felt my feet slide slowly and took a new step each time in order to get back to the position I first set it in. "IS THIS THING FREAKING GLUED TO THE FLOOR?!"

I was determined to move the stop sign, and I haven't tried picking it up with my mouth yet. So I did that. I know. I'm smart. Not. I opened my mouth, and for the first time thus far, I slide my fangs out their slots, latched my jaws to the steel rod, and yanked upwards. Good news, I was able to pick it up, and I also forgot to put on clothes after I went into titan mode ( that's another joke that's too early to make. Did anime even exist in the 1920's?). Bad news, I was now tall enough for my now misshapen head to almost brush the ceiling, and I no longer had opposable thumbs.

"HEY! Look Papyrus it happened again!"

'Oh. Joy.'

trolololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololol

I really don't know how the "battle" will look like on the website, so it might seem a bit weird. That being said, most, if not all future chapters are going to be oneshots. I might make a sequel, this time during post-pacifist. Again, still no update schedule. Thanks again for reading through it. I know I have a tendency to rush, as well repeat words. Ah well, Sayonara for now!


	11. an irrelevant quote from the bee movie

I sucked air through the gaps of my teeth. "G, I'm okay with being a skeleton. I'm okay with watching over Papyrus. I'm even okay with the whole giant dragon schmuck. I'm NOT okay with going to school." Gaster winced at the 'giant dragon schmuck' part, but didn't so much as bat a nonexistent eyelash at everything else I said. ESPECIALLY the last part.

"Chara, you've been here for a month now. You are apparently in no rush in meeting your parents, nor are you good at fixing things." My turn to wince at what Gaster said. A little advice to people who think sending me to school is a good idea: it's not.

"Oh come ON! The kitchen was on fire and I'm not a professional fireman or plumber!"

"Yes, I know. That aside, you need to keep up with your education, and I'm afraid I might be too busy to teach you." I grumbled before shrugging and sighing.

"Alright, I'll try it." I stiffly walked, almost marched, outside and nearly slammed the door behind me before Gaster remembered what he seemed to be forgetting.

"Good gravy Sans! At least put some clothes on! You are NOT allowed to get yourself kicked out for not following the dress code!" '...Crud. How did he even figure it out?' I made my displeasure very obvious as Papyrus pulled a pair of pants up my to my pelvis, a striped sweater over my head before firmly grabbing my hand and gently shutting the door behind him.

"BYE DAD!"

I never knew that Papyrus could be that strong. Dragging me to the school that was all the way in New Home AND putting up with my struggling was quite impressive (not that I'd tell him that).

"SANS! WE'RE THERE!" I looked at the school and was instantly filled with nostalgia. 'This...this was Azzie's school.' It didn't change much over the years. Save for a few weeds that sprouted (which just so happened to be buttercups because god is apparently hell bent on making sure I don't forget my suicide attempt). I drifted to the entrance, not paying attention to where my feet were taking me. Which is a horrible mistake to make because I ended up walking right into a teacher.

"Watch where you're going." they grumbled, before entering the building. Papyrus looked at me with an expectant grin.

"I'M SURE TODAY WILL BE GREAT!" 'I'm sure I'm going to end up writing my own will.' I followed the skeleton into uncertain doom.

"Paps? Please warn me beforehand the next time we decide to navigate a maze." I've been walking behind Papyrus for five minutes of touring. The marble tiles were dazzling, and the greek-like pillars gave a formal vibe to the hallways. However, a person can only think so long about how pretty a building is before they realise they're lost. I swallowed." On second thought, just 'end me' send me to my homeroom and I'll 'go embrace the sweet release of death' figure out the place myself."

"SANS, ARE YOU SURE?"

"Yep 'Heck no'." I gave him a (very strained) reassuring smile. So Papyrus lead me to my (death bed unwittingly) first class. And by first class, I mean only class. My homeroom. Yes I'm procrastinating don't judge me. I walked in quickly, chose a desk by the window, and pretended to take a nap on it while I looked for possible escape routes. The rest of my classmates filtered in, not taking any notice in me (thank the lord). It all went uphill (did I say uphill? I meant to say downhill) when the teacher came in and told me to stand in front of the class and tell them a little something about myself.

"Alright class. Today we have a new student." the teacher said in that overly cheerful voice that made me wonder whether if they thought I was retarded. I wasn't paying attention, due to the fact that I was planning to pull a James Bond. 'Maybe if I opened the window, then I can... no, too direct.' "Sans, please introduce yourself to the class." 'Maybe I can go to the bathroom and… wait. Monster food doesn't pass through the entire digestive system. Not like I have one to speak of… then why did Gaster have a bathroom in his lab?' "SANS!" I whipped around and saluted. Dad (my biological one) was a veteran and his general often visited him when I was younger. The general himself taught me how to salute correctly.

"YES SIR!" The silence that greeted me was deafening, before the entire class burst into laughter. I felt hollow enough to not even realise I might've created a new meme. 'WAKE ME UP. WAKE ME UP INSIDE. CAN'T WAKE UP. WAKE ME UP INSIDE. SAVE MEEEEEEEEE!' The teacher sighed.

"Sans. Please stand up and introduce yourself to the class." I stood up slowly.

"Uh...Greetings. I'm Cha...um, Comic Sans." I sat down quickly. 'Real smooth Chara. Reeeaaal smooth.'

"Sans, perhaps you could tell us a little bit more about yourself." 'Bruh.' I clapped my hands together softly, before suddenly tilting both hands towards the teacher. And I to a deep breath. 'I regret everything.'

"According to all known laws of aviation, there is no way a bee should be able to fly. Its wings are too small to get its fat little body off the ground. The bee, of course, flies anyway because bees don't care what a sentient being think is , black. Yellow, black." All of my classmates blinked dumbly at me. 'They...do they know what a bee is?' I pinched where the bridge of my nose used to be. "Basically, what I'm trying to say is just start the class already."

Thankfully, the teacher actually WAS able to take a hint. Clearing their throat, they started the lesson on English… I ended up taking an actual nap. And ended up dreaming about Mom's heavenly butterscotch cinnamon pie. Basically, I drooled all over my desk, and nobody even bothered telling me since the only way I figured it out was from a rumor that was passed to Undyne. She was having a field day with it (but how can skeletons even drool?).

"Oh GOD! I can't believe you actually did that! Especially toward the most impatient teacher in this school!" I was still rubbing the sleepiness out of my eyes so she rolled her's. "Let's go find Papyrus!"

"Huh? Where?" Here came the expression she wore when she first learnt that I didn't know how to do magic.

"Recess. Everybody's at the same place in recess." This peaked my interest and I felt renewed enthusiasm.

"Really. Well then, let's not keep him waiting." I looked around at the area we were in. It was a sea of striped sweaters and t-shirts. "Undyne, how are we supposed to find him?"

"We look."

"Yes okay but WHERE?" Undyne's expression darkened considerably as she spat out a response.

"Where those JERKS are." As soon as she said that, I saw Papyrus, and my eyebrows furrowed as I saw a group of monsters strut over to where Papyrus was.

"HELLO! DO YOU WANT SOMETHING AGAIN?"

"Yeah! For you to leave idiot!" I didn't even know I was walking up to the leader before I found myself tapping on what appeared to be the leader's shoulder. He turned around and glowered at me. In return, I shot him a fake friendly smile.

"Hiya! I was wondering why you were bothering Papyrus?" The leader (a wispcat? They're usually live in New Home because they can't handle cold, hot, or humid climates) looked at me in confusion, before smirking cockily at me.

"Cause he's an idiot you see-"

"Compared to you he ain't." I'm completely used to being called an idiot by my biological mother ( My biological dad said that maybe she would do that a bit less if she didn't keep drinking...what did dad call it? Alcho-something). I usually shoot back a wisecrack comment, and then she tries to hit me with one of her bottles. That's where I learnt how to dodge well. As for right now, Undyne was laughing her butt off due to my comeback, while Papyrus sent me a I'm-not-impressed-but-I-appreciate-the-intent-look. All the bully did was look dumbly at me before gritting his teeth. Then he started smirking again.

"Oh yeah, you're the new kid. Well then, newbie, I think you need to know that I'm the one callin' shots around here."

"So you called a shot to hurt a little kid?" I looked at the rest of gang incredulously. "Why do you even follow this guy?" Now, instead of the loyalty to the leader they were showing before, a few of them looked guilty. The others were still steadfast. I turned back to the leader. "Anywho, it's a beautiful day outside. Why don't you leave Paps alone and take a load off?" Now said leader was glaring at me.

"Oh, so you think you're better than me, eh?" 'Wow. Such AMAZING deductive skills there Sherlock! That DEFINITELY isn't just a void conclusion that has no explanation whatsoever. I'm never going to get through this numbskull am I.' I took Papyrus by the hand and helped him to his feet.

"Nope. Anyway, sorry to bother you, but we'll leave you alone."

And the wispcat could have left it at that. He had his chance. I spared him… if only he took it as is. I didn't see the rock being thrown at Papyrus before he crumpled to the ground, the back of his skull sporting a fresh crack. I didn't notice my teeth coming out of their slots and my phalanges sharpening into claws. I didn't notice the fact that I now sported horns and a tail. I didn't know that I only transformed halfway, and currently looked like the devil himself. I did know however, that now was a lovely time to summon a blue stop sign.

 ***Will you kick the wispcat's ass?**

 **3Heck Yeah *Heck Yeah *Heck Yeah *Heck Yeah**

And so said blue stop sign appeared in my hands as I sent the sonovagun flying towards a tree, before pinning him there. And boy oh boy was it satisfying.

" w… ' d." The adrenaline however was wearing off, and now I noticed how much the kid was trembling. I sighed as I loosened my grip. 'Of course, in the end, he's still not half as bad as me.' "Hey…" My soul sank even lower at how much he flinched. "If you do something I want, I won't go after you again. Sound good?" He nodded quickly. 'Crap, I've always been horrible at consoling people. What's an activity that he would like?' Now, I finally looked around at my surroundings (mostly just to give me motivation for an idea) and gaped.

"HOW THE HELVETE DID WE MANAGE TO GET TO SNOWDIN FOREST?!"

trololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololol

Well haven't I been surprisingly active for the last 1 or 2 chapters! And just as it said that I was mainly going to make one-shot, I decide to write something that needs a plot that lasts more than one chapter. Again thanks for reading, and have a happy (late) valentines dayIprobablyspelledthatwrong. Any who, Sayonara for now!


	12. Gaster considers jumping into a void

All my yelling did was make the wispcat shudder. "Right. You can't handle the cold. Lemme just run over to a store and" I turned around and only sprinted one step before my face smacked a tree, my limbs still posed in mid-run. "Ow." I peeled my face away from the bark of the tree. 'Oh, cool, now my face is on there.' I hopped back to where the wispcat was. He surprisingly didn't run away.

"Uh, what was that?" He asked cautiously as I rubbed my eye.

"Me getting fighting a tree. And if you say anything about it so help me." I looked back at the tree that the monster stayed at and suddenly it hit me. 'The guy's still pinned by the stop sign. No duh he didn't run away when it literally is not possible for him to do so.' I walked up to him and inwardly grimaced. I turned back to the wispcat with a smile that borderlined a facial spasm. "Hey, have you ever heard the sound of a skeleton's spine break from trying to pull out a blue stop sign?"

"N-no?"

"Well TO BAD." I didn't even bother to listen to the wispcat's response as I firmly grasped the cold steel. And with that, I promptly threw out my back.

"Um…'scuse me-" the wispcat started as I layed down and hoped it wasn't as severe as it felt, groaning.

"Yes, yes, I know "I was able to carry it before.""

"No...you look bigger."

'What in the seven bloody hells is that suppose to mea- Oh.' I then sighed and took off what I was wearing and placed it into my inventory. I pulled the stop sign again, this time it came out with ease. The wispcat was still stuck on the "I then took off what I was wearing" part though. "Oh god why'd you take of your clothes?!"he said, censoring me with his hand over his eyes. I instantly looked down at my current body...it's not like I had anything to worry about to begin with save for the overlooming risk of me getting hypothermia. I shrugged.

"...Nothing looks wrong."

"THAT NOT WHAT I MEANT!" He yelled as I laid face first in the snow and stretched my arms in front of me. "What are you even doi-"

*SNAP*

Know this, and this only: I did not find it amusing when the guy screamed in f minor.

And there weren't any witnesses that heard me die laughing so HAH.

No, really, I swear I didn't laugh.

I was the too distracted by the obscene amount of snow that went into my skull.

Oh, and I couldn't talk again meaning I had no way of calming the monster that was currently running around me in panicked circles. Truly the best time to grumble into the snow.

'Joy. Oh joy. Lovely, lovely, lovely joy.'

I mentally groaned as I picked myself up, shaking my head in a small hope that the snow would come out, so of course it didn't.

I sighed, before flinching as a piercing scream echoed through the clearing, and turned to see the wispcat hightailing his way out of the forest after deciding that he pushed his luck way too much while he was staying with the giant bone dragon. 'Not that I blame him. I'd run from a place with no T.V. too.'

Which presented itself as quite the dilemma because 'How am I going to chase him without breaking my skull on fifty trees in the process? I don't know if I want anyone to see me like this and cause panic, which would probably happen if I plow right through the forest.'

His screams, now much more distant, snapped me out of my thoughts and hesitations. 'Crap, if he goes any farther, I'll lose him!'

And thus, without any regard of my cranium, my thoughts, and the forest around me, I plowed after him.

...which was still a horrible idea, just not in the way I thought it would be.

As the trees suddenly disappeared behind me, a deep chasm appeared into view and I started screaming in terror. Well, as much as my vocal cords would allow me.

Thankfully I managed to stop right in time… who am I kidding I even ended up barreling into the wispcat who unfortunately assumed that he would be in a safe enough distance away from me.

I didn't fall in.

I DID however grab both edges of the chasm with my claws(?) and may or may not have been quite literally, planking for my life while the wispcat clung onto one of my spine like his life depended on it, which might not even be a simile considering the situation we were in.

We held our breaths while thinking up out last wills.

Shrinking abruptly, my feet felt nothing but air before my body slammed into the side of the chasm, and the both of us had the wind knocked out of us.

The wispcat slowly edged off of my back and onto the ledge, before the both of us crawled over the ledge. We stared at each other's faces as adrenaline faded away.

"We're…"

"We're not dead…"

"WE'RE NOT DEAD!"

We laughed and hugged each other, completely forgetting that I had tried to murder the wispcat just a few minutes ago.

In fact, we were so drunk on our relief that we didn't even notice the two of the three only skeletons in the underground were standing right next to us.

Papyrus innocently looked up to Gaster, who was on the verge of jumping into the chasm, before opening his mouth.

"Is Sans going to go to school tomorr-"

"NO."

Trolololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololoololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololol

Hi, I'm back! And not only is my rushing bad, my sentences don't flow at all!


End file.
